Elle and the Bug
by ChandaK562
Summary: A new bug is after Agent Elle. Based on the cartoon.
1. Default Chapter

# **Elle and the Bug**

The sky above upstate New York was filled with a bright red light as a cylindrical shaped object streaked across the sky before crashing into the silent forest. A moment later, a hulking shadow appeared for a moment before disappearing amongst the trees.

Cue MiB theme song.

Morning found the forest filled with agents in black suits.

"What do we have, Elle?" Agent Kay said as he came over to the blonde agent that was inspecting the crash site with his partner Jay right behind him.

"Spectral analysis indicates a possible bug but I'll need more samples to be sure." Elle said as she turned from her analysis to talk to them.

"A bug," Jay grumbled as he and Kay left Elle to her work and headed for the woods. It seemed like those creepy insects showed up every time MiB turned around. He just hoped that this one wasn't a queen.

A few minutes later, Elle was wrapped up in her work when she heard a noise behind her. She turned but there was no one there. All of the other agents were searching for evidence of the bug in the woods and Elle decided that the sound was caused by nerves. Even though she knew that there were ten agents nearby, the dark, forboding trees made it seem as if she was the only person in the world.

Elle had just started back to work when she heard the noise again. She spun around large dark shape came swooping down on her. A Bug!! She dodged to the side and rolled behind a bush as she fumbled for a weapon. There was a terrible burning pain in her arm that made it hard to move. She could hear the bug coming as she collapsed to the ground. There was no way she could get a weapon out in time. She tried to crawl away but her entire body felt numb and her mind seemed to be lost in a fog. As she felt the bug grab her and lift her off of the ground, the last thing that she saw was the jagged gash in her arm. The bug must have scratched her.


	2. Chapter 2

# **Elle and the Bug**

Kay and Jay were heading back to the crash site when they heard a cracking noise.

"The bug!" Kay muttered as she started to creep silently forward and motioned for Jay to follow him. 

A moment later they spotted the bug by the crash site. Jay pulled his noisy cricket and was about to fire when Kay put a hand on his arm and stopped him. He pointed at the bug and Jay saw what his partner had noticed immediately. Elle was held in the creature's claws. She was deathly pale and unmoving. They couldn't use lethal force against the bug as long as he had her. There was too big a risk that she would be caught in the crossfire.

"MiB!" Kay called as he stepped out of the trees with his icer drawn. If necessary, he could freeze both Elle and the bug. The rapid freezing would protect her from perminent injury long enough for them to capture the bug and get her back to headquarters to be thawed. "Release the agent and put your appendages in the air!"

Suddenly the bug threw Elle at the two agents and darted for the trees. Kay fired off a shot as he darted over to Elle but he missed. Jay looked at him questioningly as Kay knelt by Elle.

"Go after him, Slick! I'll take care of Elle!" Kay called as Jay turned and raced for the woods.

Elle had landed face down by a tree. Kay carefully rolled her over onto her back and begin to quickly survey the extent of her injuries. Her left arm was covered with blood and the skin around her lips was a blueish color. He tilted her head back and put his ear by her mouth but he didn't feel or hear any sign of breathing. He pinched her nose closed and quickly blew four times into her mouth before feeling in her neck for a pulse. Again, there was nothing. Kay positioned his hands and started CPR, rapidly pressing down on her breastbone. He hoped more agents returned soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"The bug got away!" Jay called as he came hurrying back. He stopped in shock when he saw Elle. He had thought that the bug had just knocked her out or something. "Kay, what happened?" he cried as he ran over.

"Slick, go to the LTD. There's a first aid kit under the backseat. Get it and bring it back here." Kay said as he continued the CPR without pause while he talked.

Jay darted off as fast as he could to obey his partner's order. He couldn't help thinking about the first aid class that he had taken when he was with the NYPD and how the instructor had told them that most people who suffered a cardiac arrest didn't survive. His first aid training with the MiB had painted a much more rosey picture but he couldn't help dwelling on what he had first learned.

Jay quickly reached the LTD and fumbled beneath the seat trying to find the first aid kit. After what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only seconds, his hands closed around the first aid kit, he pulled it out and rushed back.

Kay was still doing CPR when Jay got back. Jay knew that that was extremely bad. The longer that Elle was in this condition, the less likely it was that they would be able to save her. "What do you want me to do with this?" he asked as he dropped to the ground and opened the box. A ton of assorted medical supplies that he couldn't even name were visible.

"There's a portable defibrilator in the top section. I need you to get it out and attach it, one one her left side and one on the right above the breast."

Jay looked through the kit for a minute trying to figure out what Kay was asking for before he spotted something similar to the equipment that he had seen the paramedics use when he was with the NYPD. "Is this it?" he asked as he pulled out a small box with two small round pads attached to it with wires.

"Yes. Get it hooked up fast!"

Jay quickly obeyed his partner hoping all the while that Elle wouldn't wake up until his hands were safely away from certain locations that he was sure she would object to. "Now what?" he asked as soon as the pads were in place.

"Now get your hands back," Kay said as he stopped CPR and flipped a button on the box. A second later, Elle's body twitched once, twice and then three times as the sucessive jolts of electricity hit her. Suddenly her hand twitched and she gasped for air.

"Elle?" Jay said as he reached out and took her hand.

""Here," Kay said as he got bandages from the first aid kit and started to tend the bug bite. "Let's get this bandaged and get her back to headquarters."


	4. Chapter 4

More agents arrived as Jay and Kay were carrying Elle to the LTD.

"What happened?" Agent U asked as Jay carefully laid Elle down in the back seat of the LTD and started to work on fastening her in.

"The bug got her. It bit her and she went into cardiac arrest. Call Zed and tell him that we're going to need a medical team standing by," Kay said as he got into the LTD. "And be careful. The bug's still out there."

Kay turned to his partner as he started the LTD. "Is she fastened in?"

"Yeah," Jay said. He had somehow managed to get the seat belt fastened around Elle in a way that let her stay laying down. It probably wouldn't do much good in case of an accident but at least it would keep her in place when the LTD was going at top speed. He had taken off his jacket and tucked it under her feet. He remembered something from his first aid training that said that might help for some reason. Her head was resting in his lap. That probably wasn't the best idea but in the tight place it was the best that he could do.

"Here. Put this over her," Kay said as he passed his jacket back before pulling onto the road.

Jay had just covered Elle with the jacket when her hand started to tremble. "Elle?" he said as he reached for her hand. He hoped that this was a good sign that she was going to be alright. Just then her arm jerked and her entire body begin to shake. "Kay, we've got a major problem back here!"

"Don't restrain her but don't let her hurt herself, Slick. We'll be at headquarters in fifteen minutes," Kay said as he pushed a button and the LTD surged ahead at top speed.

Jay wrapped his arms loosely around Elle to try to provide a cushion for her wildly flailing body so she wouldn't do additional damage. Her head jerked wildly back and forth and suddenly her eyes opened. They were wide with fright and her lips trembled as she tried to force a word out. As she struggled to speak, Jay could feel her body thrashing and becoming more tense. He was afraid that the strain of the convulsions combined with her struggling against the seizures to speak would kill her. He quickly took her hand to try to quiet her. "Elle, it's okay! Don't try to talk! We're getting you back to headquarters! Just don't try to talk!"

A moment later her eyes slipped shut again. Jay didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"Just keep talking to her, Slick. She can still hear you," Kay said as he steered the LTD along the road as fast as it would go. If only that would be fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the LTD pulled to a stop in the garage of MiB headquarters, Kay jumped out and hurried to the back seat to help Jay with Elle. She was still shaking violently and her head slammed back against Jay again and again despite his attempts to protect her.

"We need a doctor over here!" he called as several members of the medical staff came hurrying in followed by Zed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jay asked as he got out of the car so the medics would have room to work and joined his partner. Kay didn't answer. He just watched as the medics hooked Elle up to an IV and started administering drugs to calm the seizures before moving her onto a stretcher.

"What happened?" Zed asked as he joined Jay and Kay who were following the stretcher down the hall to the medical lab.

"We were checking the crash site. Elle suspected that we were dealing with a bug. The rest of us spread out in the woods while Elle finished checking the site."

"We weren't gone more than a minute or so but when we came back, the bug had Elle, Chief," Jay added.

"When we confronted him, he threw her down and fled," They had reached the medical lab while they were talking and they hurried to the observation window. Elle was laying on a stretcher in the middle of the room surrounded by doctors who were busily connecting her to various machines. The drug had calmed the seizures a bit but her body still twitched slightly. Kay reached out and placed a hand on the glass of the window as he continued to talk. "Jay went after him while I checked Elle. There was a bug bite on her arm and her heart wasn't beating. I started CPR and when Jay came back I had him get the defibrillator. After we used that to get a heartbeat back, we got her into the LTD and headed back here."

"She started having convulsions right after we left the scene," Jay said as he joined Kay at the window and stared worriedly down at Elle. He couldn't believe all of the machines that she had been hooked to in the minute or so she had been in the med lab. It seemed like every doctor in the place was poking and prodding her, taking samples and shaking their heads. She had to be alright. "When she opened her eyes she just looked so.... She kept trying to talk but she was shaking too bad to get any words out."

Just then the lead doctor came in. "We have a preliminary diagnosis," he said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay asked.

"There's an unknown toxin building up in her bloodstream that was apparently injected when the bug bit her. That was what caused the cardiac arrest as well as the seizures. We can keep her sedated to control the seizures and for now life support will keep her alive but we have no idea how to treat this toxin and without treatment, Agent Elle has less than twenty-four hours to live."


	6. Chapter 6

"Elle's dying?" Jay cried as a shocked expression filled his face. "No way! There's got to be something that you can do for her! Can't you zap together an antidote for this poison or something?"

"They would need the bug to do that. We're on it," Kay said as he started towards the door.

"Before you go let me contact the agents that are still in the field and see if they've found anything," Zed said as he started for his office.

*****

A few minutes later, Jay and Kay stepped into the medical lab. Zed was still talking to the agents in the field so Jay had thought that they should take a little time to see Elle. He was shocked when he caught sight of her. She had several IV's attached and a respirator was breathing for her. Her arms were fastened down to the bed with restraints so she couldn't hurt herself. The drugs had calmed the seizures but her hands were still trembling uncontrolably.

"When we find that bug, I'm going to give him a world of hurt," Jay muttered as he stared sadly at Elle.

All of a sudden Elle's eyelids twitched and then slowly opened. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak but she was unable to due to the respirator.

"Elle?" Jay said as he came over to her bedside and awkwardly took her hand. Her eyes were wide and filled with fright. Jay wished there was something that he could do to help her. Just then he realized that his partner was gone.

"Here," Kay said as he came back in with an alphabet board from the classroom they had set up to introduce alien children to Earth. He pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat down. Then he carefully unfastened her arm and arranged it so it was touching the letters on the board. 

Elle's hand shook as she struggled to move it over the board slowly spelling out the sentence, "What happened?"

"The bug bit you and injected some sort of poison," Kay told her. "It caused you to have seizures. They had to give you sedatives to stop them. That's why they have you hooked up to the respirator."

Elle's hand slowly moved over the board again spelling out a single word, "Dying?"

A stricken expression filled Jay's face at that word. How could they tell her the truth?

"No, you aren't dying," Kay said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep now?"

Elle slowly spelled out "Be here?"

"We'll be here when you wake up. Just rest now," Kay said as he eyes slipped shut again. He moved the alphabet board to a counter nearby and then headed out of the room with Jay following him.

"You lied to her!" Jay exclaimed as he followed Kay down the hall.

"No I didn't. Let's see if Zed has any news on that bug."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" Jay asked as he followed Kay to the LTD and they headed out onto the streets.

"Zed just received a report of a disturbance at Jeeb's. It could be our bug," Kay said as he hit the red button that sent the LTD into overdrive.

They heard loud crashes as they pulled up in front of the alien pawn shop. A second later the door flew open and the huge mantis like bug that had attacked Elle appeared.

"MiB! Put your appendages in the air!" Kay called as he aimed his icer at the bug. It wasn't going to get away this time.

"Are your here to avenge your friend little human, or is she still alive?" the bug chuckled. A laughing bug was an incredibly frightening thing and could only indicate trouble ahead.

"We want the antidote to the poison. Get those appendages up!" Kay called.

"Antidote? There is no antidote," the bug said with a wicked smile. "I'm glad to hear that she's still alive though. Humans are so frail. I was afraid that I injected to much of the poison and killed her immediately. That wouldn't do at all. She should experience the full effects."

"Full effects?" Jay muttered. That sounded like things were going to get even worse for Elle. How could she get any worse than the condition she was in?

"I'm sure the seizures have stared by now," the bug said in a gloating tone. "Soon the poison will begin to attack her nerves leaving every one raw. The slightest touch will be agony. Then the bleeding will start. Blood coming from every pore, filling every orafice, flooding her lungs leaving her gasping for each breath until she finally drowns. My only complaint is that I won't be there to see it!"

"The bug suddenly lunged forward to make his escape. As one, Jay and Kay fired their weapons freezing the bug before shattering him.

"He was laughing," Jay muttered as he stared angerly at the remains of the bug. He wished there was some way that he could reassemble the bug and blast it over and over for that. He felt tears stinging at his eyes and he struggled to hold them back. It just wasn't fair. How could Elle die in such a terrible way?

"A clean-up crew's on the way." Kay said as he put his communicator away. "They may be able to analyze the remains and find an antidote."


	8. Chapter 8

Jay and Kay went down to the medical lab to see Elle as soon as they returned to headquarters. There was nothing more that they could do until the bug's remains were analyzed. When they stepped into the room, they could see things were getting worse. Elle was asleep but her hands were shaking uncontrolably and her face was a mask of pain.

Just then Zed came in followed by the doctor. "I'm sorry," the doctor said as he looked sadly at Elle for a moment before turning to face the three men. "Analysis of the the remains of the bug turned up nothing and as you can see, Agent Elle's condition is deteriorating rapidly. I'm afraid at this point that the only thing we can do for her is to use strong sedatives and painkillers to make her comfortable. I don't expect her to make it through the night."

"There's no hope?" Jay asked as he awkwardly took Elle's hand. This just wasn't fair.

"I'm afraid not. Zed, I'll need you to sign authorizing the administration of the sedatives and painkillers. Such large dosages will hasten her death so your authorization is required."

"This is all our fault," Jay muttered as he and Kay sat down by Elle as Zed and the doctor left. "If we hadn't got her mixed up in that mess with Edger the bug and the Arquillians, she would be safe and sound in her old life now instead of being on her deathbed."


	9. Chapter 9

Jay felt tears stinging his eyes when suddenly Elle's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear as she stared up at them.

"it's alright," Jay said as he reached out to touch her face but then pulled his hand away when she cringed as his fingertips brushed her skin. "I'm sorry. The doctor's going to give you something for the pain really soon."

Kay picked up the alphabet board from the counter where he had left it and carried it over to Elle. She cringed as he lifted her hand and put it on the board. Jay almost asked him to stop. It wasn't fair to cause her more pain when she had so little time but then he noticed Elle struggling through the pain and shaking to spell out something.

"What happened?" she slowly spelled. "Hurts. Why?"

"The poison from the bug's attacking your nerves. They went to get something for the pain." Kay told her.

"Antidote?" she spelled.

"They're still looking," Jay said. He wasn't sure if they were or not but he didn't want to tell Elle how bad things were. It would just be too cruel.

Just then the doctor came in again. He stopped in surprise for a moment when he saw that Elle was awake before continuing to her bedside and pulling out a large syringe. "This will let you sleep," he said as he started to inject the drugs into the IV.

"Suddenly Elle's hand jerked and she rapidly moved her fingers over the board spelling out, "**NO!** No drugs!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Elle?" Jay didn't understand why she was refusing the pain medicine when he could tell she was in agony. Had so much pain caused her to loose her mind or something? He had heard of things like that happening before.

"Need to think," she slowly spelled out. She slowly turned her head to look at the doctor. "Tried filtering?"

"Filtering your blood to remove the poison was one of the first things we thought of but I'm afraid the composition of the poison makes it impossible to remove it that way." the doctor clearly wasn't comfortable talking to Elle, Jay and Kay could see, probably because he knew she was dying. "Agent Elle, you really should let me give you the sedatives now. There's no reason you should have to experience this kind of pain."

"NO!!" she spelled. "Transfusion?"

"A blood transfusion? That wouldn't do any good at this point, I'm afraid," the doctor said.

"Exchange transfusion," she spelled. They could tell that she was starting to get a bit frustrated with the doctor.

"An exchange transfusion? Much too dangerous. There's no way I could allow it," the doctor said.

"Exchange transfusion? What's that?" Kay asked.

"A transfusion where her blood is drained and replaced with clean blood. It's too risky."

"Would it remove the poison?" Kay demanded. He was getting very angry with this doctor.

"In theory it should but it's too dangerous. Her heart would have to be stopped while we were working on her and in her condition it's doubtful we could bring her back again. Even if we could, the chances of severe brain damage are...."

"Elle, is this what you want?" Kay asked as he turned from the doctor to her bedside again.

"Yes," she spelled with a weak nod of her head for emphasis.

"I'll go and talk to Zed for you. Slick, stay with her," Kay said as he stood and hurried out of the room with the doctor angrily following.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is going on here?" Zed said as the doctor and Kay came into his office, both looking extremely upset. Suddenly he had a horrible thought. "Elle isn't..."

"She's lost her mind!" The doctor cried.

"What's going on?" Zed asked again. At least it didn't seem like Elle was dead yet.

"There's a treatment that might save her. Elle wants it but the doctor won't agree," Kay explained.

"It's too risky. She would never survive the procedure. Why put her through that?"

"She's dying. Doesn't she deserve a chance?"

"What's going on? What is this treatment?" Zed asked as he glared at the two men.

"An exchange blood transfusion. It would involve draining all of her blood and replacing it with clean blood. It would cure the poisoning but her heart would have to be stopped while we worked on her and in her condition, we most likely couldn't bring her back again. There's no way that I could agree to a treatment like that. We would be murdering her."

"She's dying anyway!" Kay shouted. "Do you have any other options to save her?"

"That's what I want to know," Zed asked before the doctor could start yelling at Kay. "Is there anything else that could be done? Anything that wouldn't be as risky?"

"No," the doctor said. "but I still can't agree with attempting this. The odds that she could be revived after her heart was stopped are a million to one and even if she was she would suffer severe brain damage. Why put her through that? The humane thing to do would be to give her sedatives and painkillers and allow her to die with some dignity."

"Elle doesn't want to die. She deserves a chance to live no matter how risky," Kay said. "Zed, come and talk to her. Give her a chance."


	12. Chapter 12

Jay looked up when Zed and Kay came in. He didn't know whether to hope his partner had convinced Zed to order the doctor to try the treatment Elle wanted or not. It just sounded so risky but then again what other choice did she have? They were going to probably lose her no matter what.

"Elle?" Zed said as he came over to the bed. "Kay told me about the treatment you want to try and I need to ask you some questions. Do you understand exactly how risky this is?"

She slowly nodded her head and then spelled out, "No other choice."

"Do you realize that there's a good chance you'll die or have brain damage?" he asked.

She nodded again and then repeated the phrase she had spelled before, "No other choice."

Zed stood up and headed for the door again. He didn't like what he was about to have to do. The doctor was waiting outside. "She knows the risks. Get ready to do the transfusion," he said before he walked away. He felt like he had just signed Elle's death warrant for the second time in under an hour.

A little while later, Jay, Kay and Zed were gathered by the observation window waiting for the procedure to begin. Elle had been sedated and was laying on a table in the middle of the room attached to huge machines that would drain her blood as soon as the first part of the procedure was over. The doctors had covered her with cooling blankets to lower her temperture as much as possible in order to buy her a little time. From the time her heart stopped, they would have four minutes to drain her blood, replace enough of it to keep her alive and revive her.

The doctor looked at the monitor as her temperature dipped to 84 degrees. Then he took the defibrilator paddles and applied them, sending a shock through her body. The heart monitor beeped erratically for a second before settling into an ominous flatline.


	13. Chapter 13

The clock kept ticking, moving much too fast. Jay stared at it willing it to slow. Two minutes gone. Only two more left. Why were they moving so slowly?

Kay pressed a hand against the window as he watched the doctors working. They had managed to remove Elle's blood. The question was if they could get the clean blood into her in time.

"Come on, Elle. Don't quit on us now," Jay whispered as he joined Kay at the window, his fingers absentmindedly touching the bandage in the bend of his elbow. A similar bandage was on his partner's arm. The clock was quickly approaching three minutes. Jay could see the medics working frantically, squeezing the bags of blood to make them empty into her body faster. It all seemed so slow though, much too slow.

"Three thirty," Zed whispered. It was taking much too long, he thought. If this didn't work and Elle died, it would be on his conscience. He should have made the doctors try something else, anything else rather than doing this.

"Come on," Kay murmered as the doctor got the doctor got the defibrilator and positioned the paddles again. They were cutting it extremely close. Her body jolted once, twice and then three times as the doctor applied the shocks to her heart. Nothing. The monitor stayed in that ominous flatline.

"Elle," Jay whispered as he felt tears stinging his eyes. The doctor took a needle and injected something into the IV. Three forty. Why had they ever agreed to letting her do this?

"Come on. You can do it. Come back," Kay whispered as the doctor applied the shocks again. Elle twitched again but this time the line on the monitor wavered a bit. It peeked for a second before flatlining again. The three men held their breath as they waited to see if by some miracle there might be a second beat.


	14. Chapter14

Jay turned his head from the window as he saw Kay heading for the door. He quickly followed him with a frown. How could his partner just walk away when Elle was fighting for her life? Jay didn't want to be there either but they couldn't just leave and let her die alone.

Kay pushed the door to the medical lab open and hurried in. The doctor looked up in surprise when he saw the agent but quickly turned his attention back to Elle. The heart monitor was flatline again. Three fifty. Time was running out as he injected another round of drugs and shocked her heart again. He sadly shook his head. Nothing. His hand moved to the blanket that she was covered with and he started to pull it up over her face. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Elle!" Kay called as he hurried over to her side and pushed the docor's hand down so he couldn't cover her face. He leaned down close to her ear so she was sure to hear him if any life remained. "Elle, it's time to come back now." His fingers gently brushed her face, pushing back a lock of hair that had slipped across her icy cold forehead. "I know you can hear me. Come back." He looked up at his partner who was standing there with a confused expression on his face. "Slick, say something to her."

"Elle?" Jay said as he approached the table. He didn't know what Kay was doing. She was.... Jay shook his head as he forced himself not to think about that. Kay hadn't given up on her yet. Maybe there was some hope. "Elle, come on. Don't quit on us now. Come back."

Kay looked up at the doctor. "Try again," he said as he motioned towards the defibrilator.

The doctor shook his head but he picked up the paddles anyway and pressed them against her chest. He didn't want to argue with Kay. No one in the MiB with the possible exception of Zed wanted to argue with Kay.

"Kay, Jay?" Zed said as he came into the lab. He didn't know what those two thought they were doing. He stared sadly at Elle for a moment. He couldn't believe that she was gone.

Elle's body twitched again as the doctor shocked her heart. As her body slumped back lifelessly onto the table after the third jolt, it looked like it hadn't worked.

"Elle, come on! Come back! This isn't your time and you know it!" Jay whispered as Kay moved to her side again and took her hand. Suddenly, there was a beep and the three agents as well as the doctor jerked their heads around to stare at the heart monitor. The flatline weakly peaked and flattened out for a second. Peaked and flattened out.

"Come on. Time to come back now," Kay whispered into Elle's ear as the monitor continued its erratic motions, flickering between life and death.


	15. 

Jay moved to Elle's side and took her other hand as the monitor continued to fade in and out. He carefully stroked her fingers, hoping she could feel the touch so she would know she wasn't alone. "Come on, Elle. Come back," he whispered.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Zed demanded as he turned towards the doctor. Elle was fighting to come back to them so why was the doctor just standing there instead of working to save her?

"I don't think there's anything I can do," the doctor said as he checked the monitor. Her heartbeat was fading in for a moment, flickering out again and then coming back. He had never seen anything like this. "Anything I tried right now would probably kill her. I don't even know how she's alive in the first place."

"Elle?" Zed said as he moved to her side and took both of her hands, slipping his fingers beneath Jay and Kay's.

"Come on," Kay whispered. Suddenly he detected a change in the beeping of the monitors. It was still unstable but he heard the beeps getting closer together. "That's it. Come on back now," he carefully touched her cold forehead and stroked her hair. Closer and closer. Twenty, thirty, forty. The flatline that had appeared between beats had disappeared. Suddenly he felt movement under his fingers. Her hands weakly twitched and squeezed their fingers.

"Welcome back," Zed whispered with a relieved sigh. She was alright. They had her back again.

The doctor motioned to the medics to start hanging more bags of blood as he moved to Elle's side.

"Well, is she going to be alright?" Zed asked.

"I don't know. It took three fifty-nine. That's much too close but.... We'll have to wait for her to wake up to tell if there's any damage," the doctor said as he carefully felt Elle's pulse before taking a warming blanket from a nearby counter and covering her with it. "We'll get her into a private room and keep an eye on her until then."


	16. Chapter 16

Jay had never noticed how noisy it was in the infirmary before. The steady beeps of the heart monitor, the whooshing of the respirator and the dripping of the blood through the iv tubing into Elle's veins were overwhelming. How did they ever expect a sick person to get better with all of that noise?

"Any change?" Zed asked as he appeared at the door. It had been four hours since the transfusion and he had only been able to stay a little while before being called away to handle a diplomatic problem.

"Nothing yet," Kay said as he carefully stroked her fingers.

"She's still playing Sleeping Beauty," Jay added. "You know, Zed, if she doesn't wake up pretty soon, we might want to think about trying the traditional cure."

"Traditional cure?" Zed asked. What was the kid talking about?

"A kiss. It always works in the books," Jay said with a chuckle just as Elle's eyelids started to flutter and a moment later she slowly opened her eyes. "See? Just the mention of it brought her around."

"How are you feeling, Elle?" Kay asked as he took the alphabet board and placed her hand on it.

Her fingers slowly spelled out "Better. Worked?"

"Yes, it worked. You gave us quiet a scare for a few minutes, though." Zed told her.

"Cold," she spelled out. She felt so sleepy and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift away again. She fought to stay awake though. She was afraid if she closed her eyes, she wouldn't wake up.

"Here," Kay said as he tucked another blanket over her. "They haven't finished the transfusions yet. You'll probably be a little cold until then."

"I'll go and find the doctor to check you out. Then you can go back to sleep for a little while." Zed said as he headed for the door just as a loud alarm suddenly sounded.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's going on?" Jay asked after a quick glance at Elle to make sure that the alarm had nothing to do with her condition. She was just fine, although from the frightened look in her eyes, the sound had spooked her.

"We've got bugs in the building!" Zed cried as he looked up from his communicator.

"One guess as to who they're here for," Kay said as he looked at Elle. "Where are they now?"

"They got in through immigration. They're boxed in down there right now. At least Agent I thinks all of them are still down there. Apparently they were hiding in an Antromite's luggage so it's possible some of them could have got past us." Zed looked worriedly at Elle. "Stay here and keep an eye on Elle. I'm going to go and find out what the situation is."

"It's okay," Jay said as Zed hurried out. "Those bugs aren't going to get anywhere near you. We'll have them on ice in no time."

Suddenly, the lights flickered. "What's going on?" Jay asked Kay as his partner pulled out his communicator and started to talk to the twins.

"Bug in the power grid," Kay said as they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Where's the backup power?" Jay called as he reached out and took Elle's hand. He didn't want to get disoriented and loose her in the dark.

A loud explosion echoed throughout the building. "That was the back-up power." Kay said.

Just then the two agents heard a loud frantic gasping sound. "Elle?" Jay cried as Kay pulled out a portable light so they could see what was going on. The blonde agent was struggling frantically clawing at the tube in her throat trying to pull it out. "Kay, what's wrong with her?" Jay demanded as he grabbed her hands to keep her from hurting herself. Her lips were starting to turn blue. Not good.

"The sedatives they gave her paralyzed her diaphragm and chest muscles. She can't breathe on her own." Kay said as he hurried over and started to unhook Elle from the respirator. "This might hurt a bit," he murmured as he pulled the tube out of throat.

Why did you do that for?" Jay asked.

"Wasn't doing her any good without the power." Kay said as he brushed his fingers against Elle's forehead for a moment to try to calm her. "We're going to help you."

Jay stared at Elle in horror. He didn't know how in the world they could help her now.


	18. Chapter 18

"Elle, I need you to listen to me," Kay said as he leaned over her. "You have to stay calm right now. I'm going to help you. I promise. Just stay calm and don't fight me, alright? Slick, try your communicator and see if you can raise the medical staff."

"Want me to see if I can get the door open?" Jay asked as he looked at it. The power failure had affected the automatic doors trapping them in the room.

"Not until we know what's on the other side of it," Kay murmered as he carefully tilted Elle's head back a little bit. "This may fell a bit odd but it will get the job done." He pressed his lips against hers and blew into her mouth, sending a shock of lifesaving oxygen into her lungs.

"Better?" he asked as he pulled away for a moment. Elle slowly nodded and her lips trembled as she tried to talk. "Don't talk. Just try to relax." He leaned down and gave her another breath. "Slick, have you got anyone?"

"Communicators are down," Jay informed him as he moved back to Elle's side. He watched in amazement as his partner breathed for Elle again. He had never seen this done on a conscious person before. How long could it keep her alive though?


	19. Chapter 19

"How long can you keep that up for?" Jay asked his partner as he watched Kay working on Elle, carefully giving her a breath every few seconds.

"As long as I have to," Kay murmered. "The drugs will probably wear off in a few hours. I can handle things until then. Just keep trying to get Zed or a doctor on the communicator."

Elle stared up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes. Her hand shook and she reached out searching for and grasping his hand in a death grip.

"It's alright. I have you. Just stay calm." Kay said as he shifted his position a bit, cradling the left side of her face in one hand to keep her airway open, freeing his other hand to hold hers. It was a bit awkward but he could just manage it. He carefully blew into her mouth again. "You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"Suddenly, Jay's communicator beeped as he finally got a signal through. "Zed, what's going on?" he asked as the head of MiB appeared.

"We've got at least twenty bugs in the building. About fifteen of them are penned down in immigration but that leaves at least five loose. They knocked out main and back-up power and they're doing something to the communications system."

"We noticed the power was gone. Boy, did we notice that!" Jay muttered. "Can you get a doctor or something in here? Some of those drugs they gave Elle paralyzed her so she can't breathe on her own."

"What? Is...."

"I'm taking care of it but we really could use a hand in here!" Kay called loudly enough for Zed to hear him over the communicator.

Zed was silent for a moment, thinking of what to tell them. He hadn't counted on Elle being worse. "You need to get her out of the building but if she can't be moved...."

"Why do we need her out of the building?" Jay asked.

"These bugs are the late, unlamented Edgar's kids. They're here to pay Elle back for killing their father. They aren't going to stop until she's dead or they are. It's not safe for her here. Kay, how bad is it?" Zed asked.

"I can take care of her," Kay said. "Is the garage clear?"

"So far. Can she be moved?"

"We'll manage. Come on, Slick. Open the doors and lets go," Kay said as he gathered Elle into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He continued the mouth to mouth as soon as he had her secure in his arms, again using one hand to hold her face and letting her cling to the other one. Jay quickly pried the door open and they hurried down the hall with Jay in the lead, his noisy cricket drawn and his eyes searching their route for any bugs.

As soon as they reached the garage, Kay eased Elle into the back seat and then to Jay's surprise, he climbed in next to her, cradling her upper body against his chest to make it easier to breathe for her. "Here. You're driving this time," he said between breaths as he tossed the car keys to Jay who stared down at them in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Jay hurried down the aisles of the store tossing various items into the cart. Kay had sent him in to pick up enough supplies to last them for a few days until the bug problem was under control. 'Soup,' he thought tossing in several boxes of those instant packages of chicken noodle soup. His Aunt Rose had always said it was the perfect food for a sick person. Maybe it would help Elle. He quickly added hot chocolate mix to the cart as well along with a large bag of marshmallows. He looked at the hot dog display longingly for a moment. 'Kay hadn't specifically SAID non-perishables only, after all,' he thought as he snagged a pack along with buns and toppings.

As soon as he had the food, Jay headed over to the department store section of the store. They would need a few basic things from there too. He tossed in a few pillows and then after a moment's hesitation he darted quickly through women's wear and the health and beauty aisles before heading for the checkout.

Jay came staggering out of the store loaded down with packages and hurried over to the LTD. He was relieved to hear Elle coughing as he loaded the bags into the trunk. It looked like the drugs were starting to wear off.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he climbed into the car again and started back on the road again.

"She'll be fine," Kay said confidently. Elle was trying to breathe on her own but it was still a struggle for her, every breath a fight for air. He carefully got his own breathing pattern in synch with hers, pressing his lips against hers as soon as she inhaled and blowing to allow her lungs to fully inflate. She still clung to his hand, staring up at him with a terrified expression. "You'll be fine," He tried to reassured her. "Just stay calm."

A little while later after taking the LTD over various "roads" that Jay wasn't one hundred percent certain were real roads, they pulled up in front of a small cabin. As they stopped, Elle went into a coughing fit for a moment and then took in a large gasping breath of air.

"Finally," Jay muttered as Kay gathered Elle into his arms and started to carry her towards the cabin. It had been four hours but she was finally breathing well and on her own.


	21. Chapter 21

"Here," Kay said as he carried Elle into one of the cabin's bedrooms and carefully tucked her into the old four poster bed. "How do you feel?"

"Cold," Elle whispered. She felt so sleepy and weak, barely having enough energy to talk. "My chest hurts. Burns."

""They had to work on you quiet a bit after the transfusion. It's probably from that," he said as he took her hand again to reassure her. "Slick, bring the first aid kit in here!"

"Is she okay?" Jay asked as he came in lagging the large kit.

"Electrical burns, I think," Kay muttered as he started to look through the kit one-handed to try to find the supplies to treat and bandage the burns. "Electrical burns? How did.... Oh!" Jay suddenly realized how Elle had got the burns and a second later realized exactly where they would be. He quickly backed out the door calling, "You can handle that! I'll just put away the supplies!"

"Here," Kay murmured as he carefully eased the top of the hospital gown Elle was wearing down just enough to expose the first burn. The skin at the top of her right breast was seared from the electricity, swollen and an angry red. He carefully cleaned the burn a bit and then applied a anesthetic cream to the injury to ease the pain. He applied a bandage and then repeated the procedure on the other burn, easing the gown open by pulling the loosely fastened ties at the back open and then easing the left side of the now free material around to expose the burn.

"Better?" he asked as soon as he was done.

Elle slowly nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, staring up at him with an expression on her face that said she was thanking him for a lot more than a few bandages.

Kay looked in the first aid kit again and fished out a thin plastic sheet that he pressed against her forehead for a moment. "93. Not too bad. Let's get you warmed up now," he said as he reached down and pulled up a quilt that was laying at the foot of the bed, tucking her in securely.

"Hold me?" Elle whispered in a weak tone.

"Alright," Kay took off his jacket and after a moment's though, unbuttoned his shirt, easing under the covers with her and gathering her up so her head and upper body rested against his bare chest. "That better?"

"Yes. Don't let go," Elle murmured as her eyes slipped shut and a moment later she was fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"How is she?" Jay asked as he walked into the bedroom and stopped short when he saw his partner under the covers with Elle holding her snuggly in his arms. And why was his jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned?

"Just getting her warm, Slick."

"Oh, I'm sure she's all nice and toasty warm now," Jay said with a laugh as his partner glared at him. He started to back out again as Kay's expression became a bit more upset. Being in the same room as an angry Kay definately wasn't a good idea. "I think I'll just take a walk, make sure there aren't any bugs around."

"Real good idea!" Kay called. "And when you're done with your walk, you can see about making something for her to eat when she wakes up!"

"This is not fair," Jay muttered as he headed for the cabin door. Why did he always get the bad jobs like cooking and checking for bugs while Kay got to get in bed with Elle? Totally unfair.

Kay shook his head as his partner left. Had he ever been that young? He stroked Elle's forehead, relieved to find her skin was a little bit warmer. She made a soft little sighing noise in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, her arms twining around him. Kay started to rock her a bit, softly humming a lullabye as he did. Elle had almost died three times in a little over twelve hours. After that, she deserved any comfort that he could offer her.


	23. Chapter 23

"I made some soup," Jay said as he came in balancing a bowl and a mug full of hot chocolate a couple of hours later. "So, how's she doing?"

"Her temperature's almost normal and she's breathing alright," Kay said as he looked down at her. She was still unnaturally pale though, he skin appearing bone white and almost translucient. He carefully raised her up in the bed, slipping behind her to support her back. "Elle, time to wake up now."

Elle was floating somewhere safe and warm. She could feel someone holding her, comforting her, and a steady soothing noise surrounding her. She didn't want to move. She was so comfortable here. She could hear a voice calling to her, urging her to open her eyes, though. She slowly drifted up again and a moment later, she was looking up at Kay.

"Here. We have something for you to eat," he said as he took the bowl from Jay and carefully checked the soup to make sure it wasn't too hot before starting to spoon it into her mouth.

"Hot chocolate, too," Jay said with a smile. "I'm sure that will make you feel lots better."

"Thank you," Elle whispered as she closed her eyes again. She didn't have the energy to hold them open. She reached out and squeezed Kay's hand, letting him know that she was still awake, though.

A little while later, they had managed to get the soup and chocolate into Elle and she was fast asleep in Kay's arms again. "Take the first watch, Slick," Kay said as he carefully settled her back down into bed again. "I'll take over in a few hours."

"Fine," Jay said as he headed back into the main room of the cabin. He was surprised that Kay wanted him to take the first watch but he supposed that anyone, even his seemingly unflaggable partner would be tired after what they had been through, especially since Kay had done mouth to mouth for four hours. The few times jay had been forced to try it as a cop, he had thought he was going to pass out after five minutes.

"Kay?" Elle murmered as soon as they were alone.

"It's alright," he reassured her. "Go back to sleep."

"I heard you," she whispered. "Calling for me, telling me to come back." She could feel herself drifting back into sleep again. "Don't leave me."

"Not going anywhere," he whispered as her as her eyelids slipped shut again and a moment later, she was fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

"How are you two doing in here? All comfy and cozy?" Jay asked with a chuckle as he came into the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Kay asked as he sat up a bit. With how Elle was clinging to him, it was impossible to move that much. "I thought I told you to wake me in a few hours?"

"I was going to but the two of you looked so cute, all snuggled up together," Jay wisely stopped when he noticed the expression on his partner's face at the word, cute. "So, how is she?"

"Sleeping. That's the best thing for her right now," Kay said as he started to try to loosen Elle's grip.

"Uh, why don't you stay in here with her for now?" Jay said as Elle started to whimper in her sleep as Kay slipped away from her. "She obviously wants you with her and after what she went through, she should have whatever she wants. I can keep an eye on things for a while longer."

Kay eased back into bed again, gathering Elle into his arms, as Jay left.

"Kay?" she suddenly murmured.

"I'm right here. Go back to sleep. I'm not going to leave you. Promise," he reassured her.

"What happened after the bug bit me?" she softly asked.

"The poison from the bite caused your heart to stop," Kay told her. He figured that it was alright for her to know these things now that she was starting recover. "I did CPR and then we used the defibrilator to bring you around. You pretty much know what happened after that."

"I was dying, wasn't I?"

"The doctors said so, but no, you weren't dying. That wasn't an option," Kay told her.

Elle leaned over suddenly, and before Kay knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against his, softly kissing him.


	25. Chapter 25

When the kiss ended, Elle looked up hopefully at him waiting to see how he would react. After a second's hesitation, Kay leaned down and drew her to him, bringing his lips down onto hers. Elle snuggled closer to him, twining her arms around his body and running her fingers through his hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kay murmured as he broke off the kiss for a moment. He didn't let her go though, holding her close and gently stroking her hair.

"Why not?" Elle whispered as she rested her head against his bare chest for a moment before softly kissing him again.

"You're sick. You should be resting," Kay said as he responded to the kiss, gently deeping it a bit.

"I'm feeling better," Elle whispered as she reached out and touched his face, holding him close to her.

"Slick's in the other room," he reminded her, gently pressing kisses down her neck as he talked. "What if he comes in? Don't want to give him a heart attack or something."

"He's young. He'll survive," Elle murmered as she rolled her head back in response to the kisses.

Just then Kay realized something. "Elle, we aren't exactly prepared for this," he murmured just as the bedroom door came open and Jay came in.

"I have breakfast," he said just as he caught sight of them and nearly ended up dropping the dishes. He quickly deposited the food on the bedside table and raced for the door, calling just before he went out, "Zed's on the communicator too. Wanted to know if Elle's okay! I'll just tell him that she's much better and in very good hands!"


	26. Chapter 26

"I think we're in trouble," Elle whispered with a soft chuckle as Jay hurried out.

"Tell me about it. Who knows what the kid will tell Zed?" Kay said as he slipped out of the bed and headed after Jay, buttoning his shirt and pulling on his jacket as he went. "Be right back."

"Well, how is Elle?" Zed asked as Jay came back into the cabin's living room and picked up the communicator.

"Oh, she's in really good..." Jay started to say as Kay came hurrying in and snatched the communicator from his partner.

"Elle's just fine," Kay told Zed, glaring at Jay all the while so he wouldn't say a word. "She's just resting. So, how's the bug situation? Are they all contained yet?"

"We've got most of them but one or two of the things managed to slip away from us," Zed grumbled. "I've got agents combing headquarters and the city looking for them now. Until they're found, it isn't safe for Elle to be brought back here. Do you think you'll be safe where you are for a few days?"

"We'll be fine. So, do the doctors have any special instructions for taking care of Elle?"

"I know what isn't on their instructions, I'll bet," Jay muttered under his breath, earning him another glare from his partner.

"Nothing special. Just keep her in bed. Keep her warm. Let her rest as much as she can. She's going to be pretty weak since the blood transfusion wasn't completed. I think the medics said she was missing about a fourth of her blood."

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry about that," Kay said as he ended the transmission and then turned to face his partner. "Slick, we need to have a little talk."


	27. Chapter 27

"I know that you thought that you saw something going on between Elle and I a few minutes ago, but it wasn't what you thought," Kay told his partner.

"Sure it wasn't what I thought," Jay chuckled. "You were kissing her and doing who knows what else! And what do you want me to believe that really was?" Suddenly Jay had a horrifying thought. "Wait a minute! you weren't doing anything but kissing, were you? Please tell me that you weren't! This wasn't exactly a planned trip, you know!"

"No we weren't doing anything else," Kay muttered. "Listen, Slick, Elle almost died three times in a little over twelve hours yesterday. She's very sick and frightened right now. She needed someone to comfort her and make her feel better, make her feel alive. I was more than happy to do that for her. This isn't something that needs to be spread all over MiB, though, so let's just keep this right here. Okay?"

"You were just making her feel better? How much better does she need to feel?" Jay asked. He was glad that at least things hadn't gone past the kissing stage. He didn't think he was ready for the pitter patter of little feet.

"Slick, you heard what Zed said about how sick she was. I was just comforting her. That's all."

Jay shook his head as he thought about it. From Zed's description of how much blood Elle was still missing, he doubted much could have happened. Maybe Kay was just comforting her like he said. After what had happened to her, he could definitely see why Elle would need that.

"So, are you going to forget about all of this and not mention it to Zed?" Kay asked.

"Sure," Jay said. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that it was just comfort. He really didn't want to think about it if it was anything else.

"Good. I'll just go and give Elle her breakfast," Kay said as he turned and headed back to the bedroom again, relieved that the problem had been solved so easily.


	28. Chapter 28

Kay came back inot the bedroom to find Elle fast asleep again. He moved over to the bed, slipping his jacket and shirt off before easing under the covers and gathering her into his arms. Elle snuggled close to him with a happy sigh and slowly opened her eyes.

"Did you stop Jay before he could give Zed a heart attack?" she asked with a smile.

"Luckily, yes. Here. You need to eat," he said as he raised Elle up a bit and picked up the dishes so that he could feed her. "The doctors said that we had to take good care of you."

"I know what you could do to take care of me," Elle whispered.

"Not a good idea right now, even if we were prepared for it," Kay said as he gently kissed her before continuing to feed her. "The doctor said you're still missing a lot of blood, around a fourth. I'm not going to take a chance on hurting you, not after the scare you gave us."

A little bit later, Elle was fed and lying down again, securely snuggled up to Kay. She wiggled in his arms and looked up at him. "I don't suppose there would be anything that I could change into around here, would there?" she asked him. "This gown is a bit drafty if you know what I mean."

"I actually think Slick might have picked up a few things," Kay said as he got out of bed and hurried over to the bag that Jay had left in the room the night before.

"Do we really want to trust Jay's taste in nightclothes?" Elle asked with a chuckle. "They'll really think we were up to something if I have to go back home in something that he picked out."

"Looks like he showed a bit of restraint this time," Kay said as pulled out a light blue nightshirt with flowers on it. They matched Elle's eyes, he noticed with a smile. He handed the nightshirt to her and turned his back so that she could have a bit of privacy to change. 

A moment later, he spun around when he heard her let out a soft cry of pain. "What's wrong?" he asked as he hurried to her side. She had slipped the hospital gown loose and the only thing that was keeping it up was the hand she was pressing to the top of the gown to hold it in place.

"The burn's hurting again. The one on my right. I accidentally brushed my hand against it and it feels like it's on fire," Elle said as she winced from the pain.

"Here. Let me take a look," Kay said with concern as he sat down beside her and removed the bandage after she had laid back down. The skin above her right breast did seem to be more red and inflamed. He carefully cleaned it again and put more ontiment on to ease the pain and hopefully prevent an infection. Without thinking, he slipped the material of the gown around to expose the other burn. At least it seemed to be alright, although he went ahead and cleaned it, putting more medicine on it to be on the safe side.

Just then the door came open and Jay came in. "Kay, I'm going to...." Jay stopped when he saw Elle's state of undress and the location of his partner's hands. He quickly backed out of the room calling, "I'm going to take a walk! A nice long walk!"


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm back!!" Jay called loudly as he came into the cabin again almost an hour later. He wasn't taking any chances on walking into a scene like that again. "Is everyone decent in here?!"

"I think we need to have another little talk, Slick," Kay said as he came out of the bedroom. Elle was fast asleep again so he could leave for a few minutes.

"If this is the birds and the bees talk, there's no need. My Aunt Rose gave me that one years ago!" Jay said with a chuckle.

"We weren't doing anything!" Why did he think that he was going to end up needing to use the neuralyzer before this entire mess was over with? "I was just checking her burns and changing the bandages for her. That's all!"

"And why was her gown off if that's all you were doing?" Jay asked.

"She was uncomfortable in it. She was changing clothes when she accidentally touched one of the burns and it started hurting her. I'm worried that it's going to get infected," Kay said as he started back towards the bedroom. He didn't want to leave Elle alone for too long.

"Wait a minute. Infected?" Jay asked as he hurried after his partner, all thoughts of what he had seen slipping from his mind. "Can we do anything about that? An infection would be bad with how sick she still is, right?"

"Really bad," Kay said as he moved to Elle's side and carefully felt her forehead. He skin was slightly warmer than it should have been but he hoped that was from where he had been holding her. He got the thermometer out again and pressed it against her skin. 99.4. A little high but maybe nothing to worry about. He frowned anyway. She didn't have the energy she would need to fight off an infection right now.

"Should I call Zed?" Jay asked. "Not yet. Let's let her sleep for a little while and then I'll check her again. Hopefully it's nothing to worry about."


	30. Chapter 30

"Elle? Time to wake up," Kay called as cradled her against his body. It was late afternoon and she had been sleeping most of the day. He really needed to try to get her to eat something to keep her strength up.

"Kay? Elle murmured as she opened her eyes. She felt so tired. "It's so hot," her eyelids slipped shut again as she talked. She didn't have the energy to keep them open.

"I know you're hot." Kay said as he gently stroked her forehead. Her temperature had been slowly rising as she slept. "You need to eat now, though. Then when you're done, I'll do something about your fever."

Elle weakly nodded in response but didn't open her eyes again as Kay started to spoon the soup Jay had brought in into her. Nice rich chicken noodle soup. Maybe it would give her a little energy anyway. Elle didn't really want to eat the food. She was so hot and tired, making every bite that Kay got into her a struggle. When he had finally fed her the bowlful, he checked her temperature again. 101. Not good. 

"Here," Jay said as he came in with a bowl of water and some small towels. He dipped one of the towels into the water and carefully wiped Elle's face off with it before arranging it on her forehead. "Maybe this will make you feel a little better."

Kay carefully eased the top of Elle's nightshirt down while his partner was wiping her face. He removed the bandage, carefully checking the burn. It was definately infected. He quickly cleaned it and put medicine on it again before rebandaging it. Then he went over to the first aid kit and started looking for something. A moment later, he returned with a small bottle of pills.

"Elle? Open your eyes for just a minute," he called.

"Sleepy," she murmured as her eyelids fluttered open for a second and then started to slip shut.

"I know you're sleepy. You have a fever. It's making you very tired right now," Kay said as he reached out and took her hand. "I need you to tell me something, though. I think it may be a good idea to give you some of the broad spectrum antibiotics from the first aid kit. Do you think they might help?"

"Maybe," Elle whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Here. Swallow," Kay said as he raised her head and shoulders so she could take a sip of water before swallowing several of the pills. Once she had taken them, her eyes slid closed again and she drifted back to sleep.

"Slick, go and get some more of that water and see if you can get some ice started. We're going to have to try to keep her cool until those antibiotics can start to work," Kay said as he dipped another towel in the water and started to run it over Elle's arms and throat.


	31. Chapter 31

Kay gentlely ran the wet towel across Elle's collarbone, some of the cool water dripping down, running down between her breasts. Her skin was so hot that he was surprised that the water didn't evaporate on contact with it. It was early morning and the two men had spent the night trying to make her comfortable, trying to get the fever down. She had taken several mose doses of the antibiotic but they still hadn't kicked in.

"Here," Jay said as he came in with a bowl with fresh, cold water. "I called Zed again. He doesn't want to send anymore people up here unless he has to because of the bug situation. Too many people could make it easier for the bugs to find her. The medics said to keep her on the antibiotics and keep trying to get the fever down."

Elle moaned a bit in her sleep, her head moving on the pillow as if she was trying to escape the terrible heat. Jay took the towel off of her forehead and rewet it in the cold water before running it over her face again. He shook his head sadly as he looked down at her. She looked so helpless. Surely there was something else that they could do for her.

A moment later, Elle's eyes suddenly opened and she looked up at them, her eyes full of confusion and fear. "Kay?" she murmured as her hand twitched and reached out, searching for him.

"I'm right here," he reassured her as he took her hand, raising her up a bit with his free hand so he could coax some cool water down her throat. He ran the towel along her throat and color bone again allowing the water to drip down and soothe her fevered body.

"Hot. So hot. Hold me?" she begged him.

"I can't," he whispered, upset that he couldn't give her the comfort that she needed. "It would just make you hotter."

Just then, an idea occured to him. "Slick, go and see if the shower still works."

A minute later Jay came back in and reported, "The shower works fine."

"Good. Go and bring me some towels and then get it turned on. No too cold, though. That could hurt almost as much as the fever."

Jay had just got the water adjusted when Kay came inot the bathroom with Elle snuggled into his arms. He had undressed her and wrapped her in a towel to give her a give her a bit of privacy while still exposing as much skin as possible. Jay was extremely glad that he hadn't been in the room for that part.

"It's going to be alright," Kay reassured Elle as he stepped into the shower and moved under the spray, letting the water hit them both. Elle trembled a bit at the sudden cold feeling all over her body and reached out, wrapping her arms around Kay. "It's alright," he repeated as he held her close and rocked her a bit. "Just relax. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."


	32. Chapter 32

Kay stood in the shower holding Elle for what felt like hours. He slowly rocked her in his arms, humming a soft lullaby as the spray ran over them, cooling her skin.

"Is the shower helping any?" Jay asked as he came in to check on them.

"Can't really tell and I don't want to get her out of here to check," Kay told him. "She's comfortable anyway. That's something to be grateful for." He stared down at her, looking for any signs of improvement. The tension had left her face and she was breathing softly, in a deep sleep.

"Can I do something to help?" Jay asked. He hated just standing there and watching. It made him feel so helpless.

"Go and get some soup heated." Kay told him. "We'll need to get some food into her soon so she doesn't get too weak."

A few minutes after Jay had left the room, Elle sighed a bit and snuggled up to Kay. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she looked up at him. Her eyes didn't show any sign of the fever that had been there before, he noted. That was hopefully a good sign.

"Kay?" Elle whispered as she slowly reached up, brushing her fingers against his face.

"I'm right here. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." She reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him towards her. A moment later,her soft lips were pressed against his. Gently kissing him.

"Elle, you shouldn't be doing this right now," Kay whispered. He didn't end the kiss, though. "You're very sick right now." Her fingers ran through his hair as she pressed soft kisses onto his neck, the kisses sending a sudden warmth through his body as he lips came into contact with the pulsing vessels in his neck. "You need to save your strength." He leaned down, his lips pressing against her neck as she continued to kiss him.

"Soup's..." Jay started to say as he opened the door only to quickly shut it again when he saw what was going on. "Soup's not quiet done yet!" He didn't even want to know what was going on this time.

"Let's get you back into bed," Kay said as he stepped out of the shower and carried her back into the bedroom, water dripping behind them all the way. He quickly dried her off and eased her back into the nightshirt before tucking her into bed again. She was definately improving. The burn didn't seem nearly as red as it had before, he noticed when he applied medicine and bandaged it again.

"Hold me?" Elle whispered as soon as Kay settled her into bed.

Kay started to move towards the bed, only to stop when he remembered his wet clothes. He had taken his jacket and shirt off while holding Elle the day before but his pants and underclothes were soaking. He turned from the bed and picked up one of the towels that Jay had brought in earlier. He slipped out of his pants and shorts, wrapping the towel securely around his waist before returning to Elle's side and slipping under the covers with her. Elle let out a contented sigh as he gathered her up and snuggled up against him, resting her head against his bare chest.

Jay came in a moment later carrying the soup only to stop short at the sight of his partner's discarded clothes. He quickly deposited the food on the bedside table and raced for the door. He had to get out of that room face. "Zed's on the communicator!" he called as he hurried out. "I'll just let him know that Elle's feeling better!"

"Wouldn't mention anything you saw if I were you, Slick," Kay called after him as he raised Elle up and started to feed her the soup.

"Right. Wouldn't want to give Zed a heart attack," Jay muttered.

"Oh, and when you're through reporting to Zed, I have a few things that you need to see about drying," Kay called.

"Wonderful. Cooking. Laundry duty. Why do I get all of the terrible jobs and he gets to be in bed with Elle?!"


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, how is she?" Zed demanded when Jay picked up the communicator. He had been extremely worried about her ever since he had heard that she had developed an infection the night before. He had even debated taking a chance and sending a medical team to tend to her. After how close they had came to loosing her....

"Elle's just fine," Jay chuckled as he thought of the scene that he had just saw. "I think that her fever may be finally starting to come down. Kay's giving her some soup now. I wouldn't worry too much about her. He'll take really good care of her."

Zed sighed with relief when he heard this. Kay was the best agent that the MiB had. Elle was definately in good hands.

"So, Zed, I was just wondering, does the MiB have any problem with pregnant agents?" Jay asked. He thought he should probably drop a few hints to Zed so that if something actually did happen, Zed wouldn't get the news suddenly dropped on him. Better to prepare him a bit now so he wouldn't have a heart attack later.

"Why are you asking a question like that?" Zed said.

"Just curious. I was just.... uh.... looking though the rule book and I didn't see it mentioned anywhere."

"You were looking through the rule book?" Zed said in surprise. The last time he had checked, Jay had been using his copy of the MiB rule book to fix a wobble in a chair. And before that, it had been used to prop his window open.

"I was bored. Nothing good on TV," Jay said quickly. "So, does the MiB have a problem with pregnant agents? I mean as long as outsiders aren't involved in them getting pregnant?"

"That situation has never came up," Zed said. He really didn't understand why Jay was talking about something like this. He really hoped that he wasn't planning to pester some poor innocent woman when he got back. Maybe that agent down in wardrobe. He would have to go and warn her later.

"Well, if it ever did, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, a baby around headquarters would be a lot of fun. We could make it a little black suit to wear and everything! And they make little baby sunglasses now."

'I'm definately going to have to warn the female agents about this,' Zed though as he listened to Jay. "Just tell Kay to contact me when he gets the chance," Zed said as he ended the communication and headed off to pass along a word of warning.

Jay put the communicator away and crept quietly to the bedroom door, peeking in to find Elle snuggled up in Kay's arms, fast asleep with her head resting on his chest. Kay was asleep too with his arms firmly wrapped around her, holding her in a protective grip. Jay quietly snuck in and gathered the dishes and clothes. They did look cute together. 'Wonder if I could convince them Jamie is a great name for a baby?' he thought as he hurried off to do the chores.


	34. Chapter 34

Kay woke as he felt Elle move in his arms, snuggling closer to him, her hands gently brushing his face in her sleep. He carefully touched her forehead and was relieved to find that her skin was cool under his fingers. Just to be sure, he reached for the thermometer that he had left on the bedside table and placed it against her skin for a second. 98.6. She was going to be fine. He looked down at her, thinking about how easily he could have lost her so many times in the last few days. His lips brushed her forehead in a gentle kiss as her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Weak. Sleepy," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him with a soft sigh and moved her head a bit so she could listen to his heartbeat as she laid in his arms.

Why don't you try to go ack to sleep for a little while?" He told her as he rocked her a bit in his arms. "That fever took a lot out of you."

Promise not to leave me?" she whispered. She knew that he wouldn't but she still wanted to hear him say the words.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever," he told her as her eyes slipped shut again. He had made his decision. Now they just had to wait for her to regain her strength. He leaned down and whispered three words into her ear. A moment later, Elle let out a little sigh and softly smiled in her sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Kay awoke when he felt movement in the bed and then soft fingers touching him, fumbling for something. "Elle?" he said as he looked down to find that she was awake also. He leaned down, softly kissing the top of her head as he tried to figure out what in the world she was up to. Suddenly, he felt a tugging at his waist and a second later, there was a rather noticable draft.

Elle softly chuckled as Kay quickly fumbled under the covers, trying to secure the towel. "Nothing to be embarrassed about," she whispered with a smile. "I'm a doctor, you know."

"Elle, we can't," Kay said as he finally fastened the towel and leaned down, kissing the top of her head again. "I'm not going to do something that could hurt you. I love you too much for that."

Elle smiled a bit at his words and snuggled closer to him. "I'm really not that sick," she whispered.

"And why do you keep falling asleep all the time if you're not sick?" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good bed companion, perhaps?" she said as she raised her head and softly kissed him.

"Elle, we have all the time in the world once your better," he said as he returned her kiss. "I'm not going to take a chance on hurting you, not after how sick you were from that infection and then from the bug bite before that."

His reached out, gently rubbing her back as he talked. His hand accidentally touched the burn above her right breast and Elle winced a bit as a sudden jolt of pain washed over her. She tried to hide it but Kay had already seen.

"Here," he said as he eased the top of the nightgown down a bit and examined the burn. It didn't seem worse, a bit red but that was only to be expected. He wasn't going to take any chances though. He quickly cleaned it and applied more antibiotic ointment before rebandaging it. Then he reached for the bottle of antibiotics. I raised her up a bit and helped her take a sip of water before putting the pills in her mouth.

"It isn't...." Elle said suddenly feeling very frightened.

"No sign of infection but I'm not going to take any chances. Not after what happened," he said as he leaned down and kissed her again to reassure her. "Why don't you try to rest now?"

"Alright," she murmured as she closed her eyes. "Stay with me."

"Not going anywhere," He held her close as she drifted off to sleep, rocking her in his arms and humming a lullaby. Even though she thought she was doing fine, Kay could tell she was still very sick. Her body felt so weak and frail. "Please let her get better," he whispered as he sent up a prayer. "I love her."


	36. Chapter 36

"Got your clothes dry," Jay said as he poked his head into the bedroom. Surely he hadn't heard his partner say what he thought he said. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Elle. She looked like a little angel snuggled in Kay's arms. "So, how is she?"

"Alright. Her burn's still hurting her but it doesn't look like the infection's starting up again. No more redness or swelling than could be expected for a burn and she doesn't feel warm." Kay said as he carefully felt her forehead to confirm that her skin was still normal temperature.

"Poor thing," Jay murmured. He wasn't really worried about Elle, though. He knew that she was going to be just fine, at least if his partner had anything to say about it. "Do you want me to make something for her to eat?"

"No. Let's let her sleep for awhile. She needs all the rest that she can get right now."

"Fine. I'll just be checking the outside of the cabin, making sure everything is nice and safe, if you need me," Jay said as he hurried off.

As soon as his partner was gone, Kay slipped out of bed and quickly pulled on his shorts and pants. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about a repeat of the trouble with the towel. Then he slipped across the room and knelt on the floor, pressing his hand on one of the floorboards to raise it.

"Hey, is Elle alright? I could hear her whimpering outside." Jay called as he came back in a moment later just in time to see his partner removing something from a hidden space beneath the floorboard and shove it into his pocket before Jay could get a look at it.

"She's fine. Just a little lonely," Kay said as he moved back to the bed and slipped under the covers, gathering Elle into his arms again. At the feel of his touch, she snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Go on. Check outside."

As soon as Jay was gone again, Kay leaned down and gently kissed Elle's forehead. "You have to get better now," he whispered to her. "Get better so I can show you a little surprise."


	37. Chapter 37

"Kay?" Elle whispered as she opened her eyes a little bit later.

"I'm right here," he said as snuggled her close to him and gently kissed her forehead. "So, how do you feel?"

"Better. Do you think I could try getting out of bed now?" she asked. "Just for a few minutes?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Kay told her. "You don't need to waste your energy right now."

"Please? I just want to try for a minute. If it's too tiring, you can put me right back to bed! I don't want to wind up getting stiff from laying here too long," she explained. Then her voice took on a slightly seductive tone. "Of course, there are other ways to avoid getting stiff if you would rather try that instead."

"I'm very sure that you aren't ready for that," Kay said with a smile as he helped her sit up and move to the edge of the bed. Maybe it would help her to get up for a few minutes. "Here. Just hold on to me."

Elle smiled as Kay helped her to her feet and she took a few wobbling steps across the room with Kay holding onto her arm, supporting her. It felt so good to be moving again although being in bed with Kay had definately made the experience wonderful. 

Suddenly, Elle's legs trembled and she felt herself starting to fall. Kay quickly grabbed her waist and swung her into his arms before she could hurt herself. "I think that that's more than enough walking for the day," he said as he carried her back to the bed and laid her down again.

"Alright," Elle said. Just as Kay was laying her down, her hand brushed against his side and she felt the shape of the object in his pocket. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "Is that...."

"I think you better lay down," Kay whispered. "I have something to show you."


	38. Chapter 38

Elle obediently laid back in the bed, staring up at Kay as he knelt beside her. She was too shocked to do anything else after what she had felt in his pocket.

"You weren't supposed to find out about this yet," Kay whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I wanted to wait until you were stronger. Maybe until we could get you home and have the doctors check you out."

"I feel fine, better than fine," she murmured as she reached out, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him to her, kissing him.

"Not so much better that you can be out of bed," Kay said with a smile. "It may be better for us to wait on this. I don't want to take any chances on doing something that might hurt you."

"I can guarentee that this will not hurt me a bit," Elle said with a smile. "I'm a doctor, remember. I think I would know about these things."

"I guess you would," he said as he gently kissed her forehead before pulling away from her and reaching into his pocket. Now that the moment was here, he didn't quiet know what to say. This kind of situation wasn't exactly covered in the MiB guidebooks.

"Elle, seeing you hurt and sick, having the doctor say that you were dying. Those were the worst moments of my life. Not being able to help you...."

"You did help me," Elle whispered. "I heard you, calling for me, telling me to come back. I was lost somewhere and so sick. After all of that pain, I wasn't sure that I even wanted to come back Your voice showed me the way home. It gave me a reason to come back. You saved me."

"I love you so much," he murmered as he leaned down and kissed her. "I've never felt this way before. I...." he lifted her hand up and then reached out with his other hand, slipping a ring onto her finger. It had a thin gold band with a tiny diamond in a heart shaped setting in the middle. It was oviously very old. "Will you marry me?"


	39. Chapter 39

Elle stared down at the ring and then looked up at Kay. She had so much that she wanted to say but she just couldn't get the words out. All she could do was nod in response as she threw herself into his arms. The touch seemed to loosen her tongue a tiny bit as she let out a squeel of happiness.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he cautiously poked his head in the door to see what Elle sounded so happy about. He stopped in surprise when he saw Elle, eagerly hugging Kay, covering his face with kisses. She reached back with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair, slowly pulling him down onto the bed with her. That was when Jay spotted the ring.

"Slick...." Kay said but his sentance was cut off as Elle brought her lips up against his.

"I think I'll just go and... do something else. Anything else," Jay said as he quickly backed out of the room. He wasn't really surprised by the ring. He did wonder where Kay had got it though. He was sure that he hadn't brought it from headquarters.

Just then the communicator beeped and he hurried over to answer it. "Hi, Zed," he said as the head of MiB appeared on the screen. "So, how's our bug problem?"

"Still one on the loose," Zed grumbled. He couldn't believe how long it was taking to handle this situation. "How's Elle doing? Is there any sign of the infection now?"

"Not as far as I know. She's a little weak but she seems to be handling that just fine," Jay said as he thought of Elle pulling Kay down into the bed with a chuckle.

"Excellent! She gave everyone quiet a scare! So, where's Kay?"

"Kay? He's taking care of Elle right now. Very busy. Couldn't possibly be interupted," Jay said. Well, he supposed that he could try interupting Kay and Elle but he wasn't about to take that risk. Elle used to cut up dead people! Who knows what she could do to him if he interupted?

"Good. It's good to know that Elle's in capable hands."

"Oh, you don't know how capable," Jay muttered under his breath. Best not to think about that. "So, Zed, does the MiB have any rules against married agents?"

"It's never came up," Zed muttered. It looked like he would need to go and issue another warning to the female agents. "I'll contact you again when we catch the last bug." He closed the communication and started for the door of his office. He was getting too old to deal with Jay's hormones.


	40. Chapter 40

"So, when do you want to married?" Elle whispered as she snuggled back against Kay, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his bare chest. She could lay like that all night.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to rush things," he murmured as he gently kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to take any chances with you, not after how sick you've been."

"I'm feeling better," she reassured him. "So, how do you think Zed will take the news?"

"Who knows? This has never been something that the MiB has had to deal with before," Kay told her.

"He wouldn't stop it, would he?" Elle asked. She didn't think that Zed would try to keep them apart. He WAS their friend after all and he had known Kay for thirty years but.... Elle didn't want to take any chances, not know that they had found each other and were so happy. She looked up at Kay and whispered, "Why don't we get married now?"

"What? I seriously don't think that's a good idea in your condition," Kay said. "Why the rush anyway?"

"What if Zed objects and says that we can't do it when we get home? I don't want to risk that happening. I love you! If we come back married, there won't be much Zed or anyone else can do, will there? We have everything that we need. You, me, a witness." she said as she pointed towards the other bedroom where Jay was sleeping. "Surely there's a town somewhere around here where we can find a justice of the peace or something."

Kay thought about what Elle had said for a moment. He really didn't think that Zed would care about them having a relationship, getting married, but there were others in MiB would might make things difficult. Then there were the aliens to think about. Maybe Elle did have a good idea. He leaned down and gently kissed her before getting out of bed. Alright," he told her as he pulled his shirt and jacket on. "Let's go and get married."

"Slick?" he said as he came into the other bedroom and shook Jay a bit to wake him.

"What? What's wrong?" Jay said as he opened his eyes. What was Kay doing in here instead of being with Elle? Suddenly he had an awful thought. What if she was sick again? "Is Elle...."

"She's fine. We need you to come somewhere with us. We need a witness for something." Kay said as headed back to get Elle.

"You aren't.... Now?" he looked down and checked his watch as he climbed out of bed. "It's two in the morning!"

Kay ignored him as he entered the bedroom. Elle had pulled herself out of the bed and staggered over to the bags that contained the clothes that Jay had bought for her. She was just pulling on a long, lacy white nightgown when he came in.

"Here," he said as he moved to her side, gently pulling the nightgown into place before wrapping a blanket around her and scooping her into his arms.

"Come on, Slick! You're driving again!" he called as he headed out to the LTD with Elle snuggled up against him.


	41. Chapter 41 PG 13

Kay carried Elle back into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. It had been relatively simple to find a justice of the peace in a nearby town and within an hour, they were married with the neuralyzed offical none the wiser. Elle had insisted on standing for the ceremony with Kay supporting her to keep her on her feet.

"You shouldn't have been on your feet like that," Kay whispered as he undressed and slipped into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling her to him.

"I wasn't going to be stuck sitting down on my wedding day.... well, night," Elle murmured with a soft laugh as she rested her head against his bare chest, her fingers running up and down lightly tickling him.

They laid like that for a long time, content in each other's arms before Elle spoke again. "Make love to me," she whispered as she looked up at him.

"Elle," He didn't want to refuse her request but at the same time he was afraid of what might happen if he did what she wanted. She wasn't nearly as strong as she thought she was. "I don't want to take any chances with you, not right now."

"I'll be alright. I promise," she reassured him. She knew that she was still weak but she was sure that she was up to this. "We can take things very slowly."

"What if I hurt you?" he murmured as he buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you," She responded to his kisses, reaching out and pressing eager kisses along his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's not safe," Kay said as he held her closer, his kisses slipping lower, running along her collarbone.

"It's alright. I'm on shots for that. Not due for another one until next month," she whispered. "Nothing to worry about in that department." 

She leaned over, kissing him gently, her lips brushing the veins in his neck, sending an incredible warmth throughout his body. He couldn't resist any longer, his hands reaching for her nightgown and slowly unfastening it, sliding it free to expose her body as she slipped his last remaining garments off as well. They moved slowly, being careful of Elle's fragile condition as they explored each other's bodies uniting in an unforgettable expression of love.


	42. Chapter 42

Jay sat on the couch in the living room debating what he should do for the rest of the night. He really wanted to try to go back to sleep but somehow he doubted he would get much rest with knowing what was going on in the other bedroom. He winced as he heard Elle giggle and then let out a soft moan. He really wasn't old enough for this!

Just then the communicator beeped and he snatched it up before the sound could disturb the happy couple in the bedroom. "Hi, Zed. What's up?" he said as the head of MiB appeared.

"We finally caught the last bug so it's safe for Elle to come home now," Zed informed him. "Where's Kay? I need to talk to him."

"Uh, Kay? He's....uh...." How in the world was he going to get out of this? He couldn't tell Zed what Kay was up to, what it was becoming very obvious that Kay was up to! Zed would have a heart attack! "He's taking care of Elle right now. Can't come be disturbed."

"How is she? Feeling any better?" Zed asked.

"Oh, I think she's feeling a whole lot better," Jay said. "She's in bed right now."

"Good. After what happened, she needs her rest. So, when can you get back here?" Just then Zed noticed a funny noise in the background of the call. "What's that sound?"

"The babbling brook? Nature's so noisy!" Jay said as he quickly hurried onto the porch before Zed could hear anything else. "Now about coming home. Could we wait on that for a few days? Elle seems pretty comfortable here, after all and I'm sure that all of this nice fresh country air is good for her."

"Maybe," Zed murmured. He supposed that the three agents could use a break and being in a different setting might help Elle recover faster. If only he was sure that her condition was stable. He didn't want to take any chances with her. "Are you sure that she's alright?"

"Just fine. She just needs a lot of rest," Jay assured him. "So, do you mind if we stay up her for awhile?"

"I suppose it will be alright. Just tell Kay to call when he has the chance," Zed said as he cut off the transmission.


	43. Chapter 43

Elle snuggled happily into Kay's arms, resting her head on his chest and smiling up at him after their lovemaking was finished. This was the happiest that she could remember being in her life. She glaced down at her hand and the gold band that had joined the heart shaped diamond ring on her finger. She wondered where in the world Kay had got them.

"They were my mother's," Kay whispered as if he could read her thoughts. "We used to come up to this cabin every summer when I was a kid. I was thirteen when my mom died. My dad couldn't stand to see her rings after that so he hid them in this space under one of the floorboards. He thought that I might want them some day but I forgot all about them until I came here again."

Elle smiled softly at what Kay told her. "What was your mother like?" she asked him.

"Beautiful. Perfect," he murmured as he held Elle close. He hadn't thought about his mother in years but his memories of her were still as fresh as if she had only been gone a few hours. "She was the most warm and loving person that I knew. The best. You know how most kids are ashamed of their parents when they get to be a certain age, don't want to be seen with them? I was never embarrassed to be with her. She had the most beautiful eyes, a soft green, and they were always so full of love. When she died it was like the world collapsed. I don't think that my dad ever got over loosing her. He just wasn't the same afterwards. I know that I didn't think I would get over it for a long time either. I just wish they could know about this, about you. My mother would have loved you."

"I'm sure she knows somehow," Elle whispered as she kissed him. "Love never dies. It just keeps on going and spreading." "She would have definitely loved you," Kay murmured as he returned her kiss, his hands running along her back exploring her body. She moved closer in response to his touch, running her fingers through his hair as they begin to slowly make love again.


	44. Chapter 44

Jay stirred when he heard a noise and opened his eyes. He had finally ended up taking some blankets and a pillow and going outside to sleep so that Elle and Kay could have some privacy and so he wouldn't have to hear anything that he really didn't want to.

"Son, could I ask why you're sleeping outside?" Zed asked as he stared down at Jay. He had decided after talking to Jay the night before that he should come up there and check on Elle. He just wasn't going to be comfortable with the situation until he saw with his own eyes that she was alright.

"Uh, communing with nature?" Jay said as he jumped up. He couldn't believe that Zed had came all the way up here. How had Zed found this place anyway? Now what should he do? He couldn't let him into the cabin! Not with how Elle and Kay were going at it! Zed would die, literally!

"What are you doing up here?" Jay asked as he looked around. At least it didn't seem like Zed had brought anyone else with him.

"I wanted to make sure that Elle was alright. So, where is she and where's Kay?" Zed asked as he started towards the door of the cabin.

"She's in bed. Kay's just looking after her," Jay said as he hurried after Zed. How in the world could he stop him. "You don't really want to wake her up, do you? I'm sure she needs her rest right now."

"I'll be quiet. I just want to take a look and see for myself that she's alright and talk to Kay," Zed said as he entered the cabin with Jay following. He didn't know why in the world the young agent seemed so jumpy, almost like he was afraid of something in the cabin.

"They're asleep. They're both asleep," Jay said as he tried to warn Zed away again. It didn't seem to be working though. Oh, this was very bad!! "Uh, have you had a physical lately?"

"Last month, why?" Zed said as he turned from the bedroom door and looked curiously at Jay. Why was he asking about that?

"Hope it was a good physical. No heart troubles, right?" Jay asked.

Zed shook his head. He didn't even want to know why Jay was asking a question like that. He pushed the door open, ignoring the gasp from Jay and stepped into the bedroom.


	45. Chapter 45 PG 13

Elle had woke up snuggled in Kay's arms about ten minutes before Zed's arrival. "Good morning," Kay whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. He hadn't believed it at first when he woke up with her resting against him that morning. The entire night had felt like a dream at first. "Did you know how beautiful you look in the morning?"

"Always glad to hear someone tell me that," Elle said with a soft laugh as she ran her fingers up and down his chest lightly as she returned his kiss. "Are you as happy this morning as I am?"

"Happier,if that's possible," Kay said as he pressed kisses against her neck, running one hand through her hair as the other hand slipped down her back, tracing circles in her soft skin. He had never expected something like this to happen once he had joined the MiB.

"Not possible," Elle murmured. She couldn't believe how she was feeling. She had never expected to get married, to love someone, even before she had joined the MiB. Working the morgue definately hadn't lent itself to an active social life. Not that she would have found a man as wonderful as Kay even if she had managed a social life. Her lips twitched an a soft smile as she felt the hand on her back slipping lower. She pressed closer to him, kissing him, running her lips across his collarbone, her hands rubbing, tickling his chest lightly.

They were moving together, kissing and gently touching, joining together as one when they heard a loud gasp from the doorway. They awkwardly rolled a bit, looking up to find Zed standing there, his face an alarming red color.


	46. Chapter 46

Elle and Kay stared up at Zed in shock, not knowing exactly what to say. Anything, a rampaging bug, a alien virus, Alpha, would be better than having to try to explain this!

"What in the..... What were you...." Zed stammered as he stared at them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The blankets had somehow fallen off of the bed and they were all tangled up together, bare flesh.... Zed shook his head as he stared at them. He really didn't want to see this!

"Zed, I can explain all of this," Kay said as he noticed where the blankets were and quickly pulled them back up. He really didn't like the shade of red that Zed's face had turned. It looked like he was about to explode. "This really isn't what it looks like." He had to make his old friend understand that he had walked in on a beautiful, wonderful thing instead of just casual sex!

"It isn't what it looks like?" Zed murmured. He had seen way more than he needed or wanted to of his two agents and Kay was trying to say that this wasn't what it looked like?

"Zed, are you alright?" Elle asked. He really wasn't looking very well. That shade of red did absolutely nothing for him. "Maybe you should sit down for a while."

Zed swayed a bit gripping the edge of the bed with one hand. It suddenly seemed so hot in the room, hot and sufficating. He couldn't seem to get his breath. There was this awful pain in his chest too. His fingers suddenly went numb and he felt himself falling to the ground, blacking out just before he hit the floor.


	47. Chapter 47

"Oh, no!" Jay cried as he came into the room, automatically averting his eyes to avoid seeing anything his partner and Elle in their current state of undress. He tried looking at the floor only to find Zed laying there, his skin deathly pale and his eyes closed. Definately not good! He quickly looked up at the ceiling instead. Nothing unpleasant or threatening to his mental health on the ceiling. "I can't believe this! We killed him!" Just then a thought occured to Jay. "Wait a minute! I didn't kill him! I tried to stop him from coming in here! You two are the ones who killed him!"

"I'm sure he isn't dead, Slick," Kay said as he gropped around in the floor for his pants. Elle had already gotten off of the bed, fastening one of the sheets around her body as she staggered to Zed's side and dropped down beside him. She reached out a hand and quickly checked his pulse.

"Please tell me he isn't dead!" Jay moaned as he glanced down for a moment at Elle. He knew he should have stopped Zed from coming in here somehow. Perhaps he could have stuffed him in a closet.

"How is he?" Kay said as he finally found his pants and pulled them on before joining his new bride beside the head of MiB.

"Well, there's a pulse, anyway. We didn't actually kill him," Elle murmured. "We better get him into bed though. He needs to be made comfortable if it is a heart attack."

Jay looked up at the bed that Kay and Elle had just vacated but his partner shook his head. "Definately not there after what he saw. Let's get him in the other room," Kay said as he grabbed Zed's shoulder and lifted while Jay got his feet. Elle followed along behind them, leaning against the wall for support.

A few minutes later, they had Zed settled into the other bedroom and Elle was sitting on the bed beside him carefully checking him.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Jay asked. "This is probably nothing right? Certainly nothing the rest of MiB should find out about." Even though he wasn't the one who had caused Zed's collapse, he hadn't been able to prevent it so he was feeling more than a bit guilty.

"Not really sure," Elle said as she looked up at them. "I could really use some more equipment to examine him. Could someone go and get me the first aid kit? I need to hook him up to the defibrilator from it. It can monitor his heartbeat, maybe give me an idea of what's going on."

Jay quickly left the room to do what Elle asked. What were they going to do if Zed actually had had a heart attack?


	48. Chapter 48

"He's okay, right?" Jay murmured as Elle undid Zed's tie and unfastened his jacket and shirt before getting the electrode pads in place. Jay remembered a captain in the NYPD that had had a heart attack once. He had just dropped over while eating a donut and.... That guy had been about Zed's age, he remembered, about Zed's size too. What were they going to do if he had had a heart attack?

"Well, the readout looks good," Elle said as she inspected the monitor screen carefully. There didn't seem to be any abnormalities in Zed's heartbeat. Maybe they were going to be lucky. Maybe they hadn't given him a heart attack after all! She frowned as she thought of what to do next. The monitor readings were a good sign that it wasn't a heart attack but she could be wrong. The safest thing to do would be to call some other agents up there and get him home to be checked. Elle cringed at the idea of that. That would mean explaining exactly why he had collapsed to everyone!

"What do we do now?" Kay asked. He really didn't want to call in other agents but he didn't want to risk his oldest friend's life either. He turned and glared at Jay. "Slick, could I ask how you let him get in here and walk right into the bedroom?!"

"It wasn't my fault! I tried to warn him! He wouldn't listen! Should we be calling the other agents or something? Getting him back to headquarters?" Jay moaned. It was going to be a disaster when more personnel got up there. Just then he had a horrible thought. What if U showed up? That would make the disaster complete. Killing the boss had to be against some regulation!

"Well, I'm ninety, ninety-five percent sure that it isn't a heart attack," Elle said as she looked up at them.

"Ninety, ninety-five percent? That's good! I really like those odds! So he's going to be fine right? Fine and no one will ever have to know about this little incident!" Jay said.

"I hope he'll be alright," Elle murmured. "I need to get some drugs into him though to be on the safe side." She looked up at Kay. "Can you help me out to the LTD? I can use the onboard computer to tap into the nearest pharmacy and order what I need."


	49. Chapter 49

"I have your medicines!" Jay staggered into the cabin loaded down with several bags, one of which he was carrying gingerly in front of him. "So, could I ask what the nitroglycerin is for? Doesn't that blow up things?! Although it might be a good way to avoid explaining this," Jay muttered.

"It's to lower his blood pressure," Elle said as Jay came into the room and sat the bags on the dresser before starting to unload the items with Kay's help. 'I want that nice and low when he wakes up and we have to explain things. Don't want him to really end up with a heart attack or a stroke. Red is definately not his color."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jay asked as Elle took an alchohol pad and ran it over the bend at Zed's elbow before taking the IV setup and carefully positioning the needle in his arm, taping it in place and then attaching it to a glass bottle of fluid. "What if you make a mistake with that nitroglycerin stuff? I look too good to be blown up!"

"Relax. I've done this before," Elle murmureed as she started to add the nitrogycerin to the IV solution, keeping one eye on the monitor as she did so.

"Well that's good to.... Wait a minute, when have you done this? You worked in the morgue before joining the MiB and I doubt they let you play with explosives down in the med lab!" Jay said.

"Rotation in the ER in med school," Elle murmured as she finally satisfied herself that Zed's heartbeat was fine and begin to administer the other drug.

"What's that?" Kay asked as he watched her. He trusted Elle completely but he still wouldn't feel comfortable until Zed work up.

"Morphine. Should keep him nice and relaxed and hopefully not yelling," Elle murmured as she finished injecting the dose.

"Is he going to be...." Kay still couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't forget the shock of witnessing his oldest friend collapsing to the floor.

"He'll be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up now," Elle said as she patted her new husband's hand reassuredly as they all settled down by Zed to wait for him to regain consciousness with more than a little fear of the mood he would be in when he did wake up.


	50. Chapter 50

A little while later, Zed's elelids started to twitch. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in response to the light in the room. Why did everythin seem so fuzzy and why couldn't he remember what happened to him? The last thing he could recall was going into the bedroom to see for himself that Elle was alright and then there was a big blank.

"Zed?" Kay said as he looked anxiously down at his friend. He wasn't quiet sure of what to say, how to explain what Zed had seen. What had happened between him and Elle was beyond words.

"What happened?" Zed murmured, his words a bit thick and slurred. Why did his voice sound so funny as if it was coming from the bottom a great well.

"You had a little accident," Elle said as she leaned down and felt his pulse as she checked the monitor. "How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No. What happened? I was going into the bedroom and then...." Zed shook his head a bit, trying to clear it. Why couldn't he recall what happened after that?

The three agents breathed a sigh of relief as they realized that Zed had no recollection of the scene that he had walked in on. Maybe this could be fixed after all.

"Zed, there's something that you should know," Kay said, fumbling for the words to explain this. It was funny when he thought about it. Over his years with the MiB, he had explained millions of strange things, convincing innocent humans that the man-eating alien that had just turned them into lunch was in fact a harmless statue. When it came it explaining his new bride, the best thing in his life, he was at a loss for words though. He wanted to get things just right, wanted to let Zed know exactly how much Elle meant to him, how much this marriage meant to him. He knew that everyone was going to think it was a mistake, something brought on by the stress and worry of Elle's injuries and Kay knew it was much more than that. Sure, her being hurt had something to do with it, but he knew the feelings he had for her had always been there. He had just been afraid to act on them, had been afraid until that night when he held her life in his hands, his breath mingling with hers keeping her alive. his fear of letting her know how he felt had been washed away by the fear that he could loose her and she would never know. How could he explain that though?

Suddenly Elle spoke, "We're married, Zed," she whispered as she held out her hand so that he could see her rings. "Kay and I are married. We went and found a justice of the peace last night."

"What?" Zed cried as he stared at his two agents in shock. Kay was supposed to be taking care of Elle, not.... Suddenly some of what he had seen in that bedroom started to come back to him. "The two of you were....."

"I love her," Kay whispered. He didn't know what else to say except the simple truth, "I love her more than anything."

"You...." Zed was extremely surprised by what he was hearing but as he looked up at them, he did notice something different about Kay, a sutile relaxation and a light in his eyes that Zed had never seen before in all of the years that they had been friends. That light increased when he looked at Elle, he notice, and then he saw the light in her eyes, the same light.

He took a deep breath and then smiled up at both of them. "Congradulations," he told them.


	51. Chapter 51

"I think I better get you back to bed," Kay said as he leaned over his new bride who was busily unhooking Zed from the IV and monitor. She was sure now that he was going to be just fine. "You didn't get much rest last night."

"You should know. You were the one who was keeping me from resting," Elle murmured as Kay reached down and gathered her into his arms. "Zed, you should probably stay laying down for awhile just to be on the safe side."

A little bit later, Kay came back into the bedroom to find Zed asleep again. "Elle let you escape?" Jay said with a chuckle as he looked up at his partner.

"She's fast asleep. Poor thing. I think last night finally caught up with her," Kay told him.

"Last night and this morning. Were you two trying to set some kind of record?"

"Why don't you go and check the supplies, Slick? See about getting started on lunch?" Kay said with a pointed look.

"Like you're hungry for food," Jay murmured as he hurried out of the room. He just hoped that it didn't rain that night. He had a feeling he would be sleeping outside again.

A moment after Jay left, Zed slowly opened his eyes again. "Kay?" Zed felt so tired but he wasn't quiet sure why. The drugs Elle gave him, he supposed.

"How are you feeling?" Kay asked. He was relieved that Zed actually hadn't suffered a heart attack over this.

"Better. So, what happened with you two? I didn't think that you had feelings like that before?" Zed asked as he moved a bit in bed, adjusting his position so he could set up a bit. He really wanted to lay down and sleep but he decided to ignore that impulse for now.

"I don't know how long I loved her," Kay whispered. He really couldn't recall a time when he hadn't felt something when he looked at Elle. He had convinced himself that it was only friendship and admiration but then suddenly things changed, became crystal clear. "I just know that when I saw her laying on the ground after she was attacked, something just snapped. I couldn't deny what I felt anymore, that I loved Elle with all of my heart and soul and I would do whatever it took to save her. I know it seems sudden but...."

"Well, the wedding certainly was," Zed said with a laugh. "Why the rush?" 

"Elle was worried, afraid you might not approve." Kay said with a soft laugh that startled Zed.

"She makes you very happy, doesn't she?" Zed asked. He had never heard Kay laugh before, never seen him smile so much and so freely.

"Happier than I ever have been," Kay told him with a hint of wonder in his voice at that.

"Let me do something for you. Let me arrange a formal wedding when we get home. Goodness knows that you both deserve it."


	52. Chapter 52

"Elle?" Kay murmured as he came into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, gathering Elle against him, pressing his face into her hair, softly kissing her neck to wake her.

"Kay?" Elle's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over, pressing kisses over her own against his lips. "How's Zed?" she asked between kisses.

"He's fine. Resting up before lunch. Elle, he offered to arrange a wedding for us, a big formal wedding. I told him that I would have to talk to you first," He said as he looked deeply into her pale blue eyes. He wanted to give Elle the world, all of the things she deserved, and she definately deserved much better than a rushed wedding no matter how sweet it was. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't need a formal wedding, you know," Elle murmured. "All I really need is you. Nothing else matters."

"But you deserve a formal wedding," Kay said as he smiled a bit at the thought of Elle in a long white wedding gown. "You would be such a beautiful bride. You were so beautiful last night. I want everyone to see, to know how happy you've made me."

"Not nearly as happy as you've made me," Elle whispered. A formal wedding would be very very nice. "Alright, let's do it. Let's have the formal wedding like Zed wants."


	53. Chapter 53

The LTD pulled to a stop in the garage and Zed and Jay got out. Jay had been so diappointed that he hadn't been allowed to drive back. He was surprised to see that the garage was filled with agents, even the worms had turned out for Elle's safe return. "I hope they're ready for this," Jay murmured to Zed as he looked towards the backseat of the car.

"Looks like we have quiet the audience," Kay whispered as he and Elle looked out the windows. They had spent a week relaxing at the cabin, with Elle slowly regaining her strength as they explored the pleasures of married life. Now they were back in their normal world once more and they weren't quiet prepared for the shock.

"Are you sure you want to go out there?" Elle said. "You know this backseat seat is nice and comfy. Plenty of room for two."

As much as I want to, I don't want to risk giving Zed a heart attack when he guesses why we aren't getting out," Kay said as he leaned over and kissed his wife's soft lips before taking her hand and reaching for the door handle. "Come on. Let's make our announcement and then I believe there's a nice bed just waiting for us."

The crowd of agents quietened as Kay emerged from the car, followed a second later by Elle, clinging to his hand.

"Everyone, thank you for coming down here," Elle said as they faced the crowd. "You won't believe how happy I am to know that so many people were concerned about me. Jay and Kay told me how many people went out of their way to help me, donating blood to save my life. I want to thank you so much for that, for your helping me get a second chance at life."

"And we have a reason to be even happier. While we were away, Elle and I were married," Kay said as he reached out, pulling her against him and softly kissing her on the lips. The room was totally silent at the sight of this, except for a shocked gasp and muttering about how this must be against the rules from Agent U. Then one agent begin to applaud followed quickly by another and another until the entire garage begin to thunder with the sound of clapping.


	54. Chapter 54

Elle walked down the hall into the infirmary. It had been a little over two weeks since they had returned to headquarters and she was feeling one hundred percent better. She just hoped that the doctor would agree with her and certify her fit to return to duty. Staying at home had been nice but once Kay had been forced to go back out to the field, there really wasn't much for her to do at home. Besides, once she was back in the lab, she had the nicest idea for one of the counters and....

"So, how are you feeling today?" Doctor Bee said as he spotted her and motioned her over to an exam table.

"A lot better and very eager to get back to work," Elle said with a smile as Bee ran the diagnostic over her. "Not much fun being at home with Kay out in the field."

"Marriage is definately been good for the both of you," Bee said with a chuckle. He couldn't believe how many times he had seen Kay smiling in the last few days. He finished the diagnostic and put the camera down on the counter. "Well, everything seems perfectly fine. No sign of any lingering damage from the bug poison. I'll just get a contraceptive booster for you and you'll be all ready to return to duty."

"Wait," Elle said. "A contraceptive booster? I'm not due for that for another few weeks, am I?"

"No, but with the massive blood transfusion along with the antibiotics, the old shot most likely isn't effective anymore." Suddenly Bee thought of something. "Um, have you and Kay.... You weren't just depending on the shot for protection, were you?"

"What do you think?" Elle muttered as she wracked her brain trying to figure out when she had been fertile. She had been on the contraceptive shots so long, she could barely remember things like that. "I think you better run a few tests."

******

"Well?" Elle asked a few minutes later. She was laying down on the bed as trying hard to ignore what Bee was doing at the lower end of the bed. While he was waiting for the blood tests to finish running, she had requested an ultrasound. She was so nervous. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? She had told Kay that things were safe! It was the only reason he had been so willing to make love to her. She had no idea how he felt about children. It just hadn't came up yet.

"Elle, I think I have something here you should see." Be said as he looked up and motioned towards the monitor screen.

Elle slowly looked up and saw a tiny pulsing dot on the screen. Her hand slipped down, resting on her stomach in wonder. She was having a baby.


	55. Chapter 55

Elle slowly sat up on the exam table, still trying to figure out how to deal with the shock and wonder of the news she had recieved. She slowly touched her stomach again, in awe of the little life that she now knew was growing in there. At least everything had appeared fine. Bee had given her some vitamins and told her to come back in four more weeks for another check.

She slowly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her communicator. She had to let Kay know about this. "It's alright, little one," she whispered as she punched a couple of buttons and waited for Kay to pick up. She hoped that he wasn't in the middle of anything important. "Daddy's going to be very happy to hear about you. Daddy is going to be thrilled." She silently crossed her fingers hoping that Kay was as happy about this as she was.

"Elle?" Kay said as he answered the communicator while keeping his weapon pointed right at Jeeb's head. Now why would she be..... Just then he remembered she was going to see Bee to get certified to return to duty. What if there was something wrong? His hand started to tremble a bit at the thought, causing Jeebs to break out in a cold sweat. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elle whispered. She really wasn't sure of how to tell him this. What if he took it badly? "Uh, Kay, the doctor told me that there was a problem with my contraceptive shot when he was checking me. Apparently the blood transfusion and the antibiotics.... I'm pregnant."

"What?" Kay whispered. He couldn't have heard what she said right.

"I'm pregnant. Around four weeks," Elle whispered. Why wasn't he saying something? What in the world would she do if he wasn't happy, didn't want this? She loved him so much. What if this.... She couldn't bare to think of that.

"Are you alright?" Kay murmured, his mind racing at the news he had just received.

"I'm fine and the baby looks perfect." At least he didn't seem angry. Maybe this would be alright after all.

"I'll be right home," Kay said as he cut off the transmission, lowering his gun as he moved towards the door, causing Jeebs to sigh with relief.

"Kay? What's going on?" Jay asked. Elle had been talking so softly he really couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'm going to be a daddy," Kay whispered, his voice filling with wonder at the thought.

"Here," Jeebs said as he reached down and pulled several things out of the display case including a nice bracelet and a sterling silver baby cup. "Gifts for the little one and the missus." Maybe if Kay was happy enough about his new child, he would stop blowing his head off every time he entered the store.

Kay waved in thanks as he took the gifts and hurried out the door, tossing the keys to the LTD to a surprised Jay. He couldn't wait to get home. To get home to his wife and child.


	56. Chapter 56

The second the LTD came to a stop in the garage, Kay jumped out and hurried down the hall. A moment later, he ran into Zed.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Zed asked when he saw the dazed expression on his old friend's face. He had never seen Kay look like that before. Suddenly he thought of something, Elle's checkup before returning to duty. What if.... "Is Elle...."

"I need to take the rest of the day off," Kay told him, trying to keep himself from trembling. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Kay wanting to take the day off? This was bad! "Kay, what's wrong?" Zed asked as he reached out, touching his arm. Kay and Elle were so happy together. It would be devistating if something took that away now after such a short time.

"I'm going to be a daddy," Kay whispered as he moved past Zed, leaving the head of the MiB standing there in shock at the news.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Zed asked as Jay came down the hall and joined him in watching Kay's rapidly disappearing back.

"He let me drive, chief. Just tossed me the keys. Something big has to be going down for Kay to do that. Hey, partner!" he called after Kay. "Jamie would make a great name for a baby! Works for a boy or a girl!"

"You can take tommorrow off too!" Zed called as he shook his head. He couldn't believe this. There was going to be a baby in black around the building.


	57. Chapter 57

"Elle?" Kay whispered as he pushed the door to their apartment open and came in. The lights were out but he could make out his wife sitting on the couch watching the door.

"Kay?" Elle had been anxiously waiting for him ever since he cut off the transmission, torn between fear and hope. What was she going to do if he wasn't happy about the idea of them having a baby? Their relationship was so new, felt so fragile still. What if this destroyed things? It wouldn't be the first time that an unexpected pregnancy had done that, She had seen her best friend from high school's marriage fall apart when she had became pregnant and they had been married a year when it happened. She and Kay had only been together three weeks.

"Are you alright?" Kay asked as he came over to the couch and sat down besde her, reaching out and taking her hand. "What did the doctor say?"

"Everything's fine. I'm cleared to return to duty tommorrow, I just need to take it easy," Elle whispered. Kay's concern touched her but still he hadn't said that he wanted the baby, that he was happy about it.

"Is he sure that things are alright? That you're strong enough to go back to the lab, especially now?" Kay asked. He didn't want to take any chances, didn't want to risk Elle getting sick or something happening to the baby. He had came much too close to loosing her.

"I feel fine. I'm pregnant, not sick," Elle said with a slight laugh. "So, how do you feel about this? I know we hadn't talked about a child and I did say it was safe." Elle was kind of worried about bringing up how she had told him that it was safe for them to make love, afraid that he might think she had tricked him or something. "I just didn't think that.... It was an honest mistake!"

"Suuusssshhhh," Kay whispered as he reached out, gathering Elle into his arms and pulling her close. "A baby together could never be a mistake." He lightly rested one of his hands on her lower abdomen as he imagined the tiny life growing inside.

"I got Bee to videotape part of the ultrasound for you," Elle murmured as Kay leaned down and kissed her, his lips running down her neck.

"Any reason we can't watch that in the bedroom?" Kay asked as he stood, scooping her up into his arms.

"No reason at all why we can't," Elle said with a giggle as she snatched the tape up as Kay carried her into the bedroom and firmly closed the door behind them.


End file.
